1. Technical Field
This invention relates to water valves and, more particularly, to a water flow control system for regulating water traveling through an existing water supply line.
2. Prior Art
Ruptured water lines and malfunctioning equipment connected to water lines can result in serious flooding to the interior of a building or home. The flooding generally occurs when the equipment or building is unoccupied by anyone who can detect the accumulation of water and shut off the water supply to the building. Because it is not always possible to have a person supervising equipment or within the building twenty-four hours a day, it would be desirable to have a valve assembly installed within the water lines of the building that would prevent the flow of water through the water line once a flow period through the line exceeds a predetermined interval. It would be a further benefit if the valve was easily connectable with the waterline input of an appliance such as a dishwasher or washing machine. It would also be desirable if the user could adjust the predetermined flow interval to accommodate specific appliances or waterlines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,715 to Griffin discloses a flood prevention valve installable in connection with the water lines of a building that prevents the flow of water through the water line once a flow period exceeds a predetermined period. The valve may be equipped with a phone notification system in electrical connection with a timer circuit that is capable of dialing a preset phone number and transmitting a message to a receiving station at a remote location. Unfortunately, this prior art reference does not provide a manual means for toggling the restrictor valve between open and closed positions should the automatic valve stop functioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,868 to Murphy discloses a method and apparatus for maintaining valves in a water distribution system. The apparatus affects an efficient maintenance program for the valves by recording information relating to each valve inspected. Computers are used to store and sort information regarding condition and location of each valve in the system to make repairs in an efficient manner. Signals inform the computer system as to the number of times the valves are opened and closed and relative wear caused. Unfortunately, this prior art does not provide a system that may be easily adapted to fit various water lines of household appliances.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,956 to Berger discloses a water control device including a housing, and as one unit, an inlet port and an exit port for flow therethrough of water, and a water meter mounting flange and a water flow control valve seat member in fluid communication with each other and with at least one of the inlet and outlet ports, and a water meter sealingly attached to the water meter mounting flange, and a water flow control valve sealingly attached to the water flow control valve seat member. Unfortunately, this prior art reference does not disclose a user interface capable of remote placement to allow a user to adjust the valve in a convenient location.
Accordingly, a need remains for a water flow control system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a system that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides users with a much needed system that can be instrumental in regulating water traveling through an existing water supply line.